


A Starving Man

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the siege in Storm's End, Stannis comes to his wife at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Starving Man

He looked tired, we were all tired. No small wonder, we were starving. Renly wouldn't stop crying and screaming about his little kitten, and it's with great pleasure that I remember him eating up the stew that rotten animal ended up being. Maester Cressen wouldn't shut up about how Stannis should calm down, that Robert would send for us soon. I would suggest us to eat Renly and Cressen next if I could.

And all is forgotten when he stumbles in my bed, practically falling on top of me. He looks a mess, so young and his hair is already thinning, the great dark circles under his eyes. Yes, his eyes are still the same, dark with determination. And lust, let's not forget the lust.

'Stan-' cutting me off with a look, showing he's less in the mood for talking as he normally is.

The feel of those long fingers on my ankles are somewhat, enough to calm me. The touch is light and warm, I welcome it, it's been so cold as of late. But he doesn't sit between my tights as he usually does, he's still by my ankles, caressing my legs, slowly hiking up my gown.

I feel like covering my face with my hands, the way his eyes cover me, he looks like a crazed man. The same look the starving servants have, all out of focus, glassy and yet, with a fire in it, like he was capable of eating me alive.

And when he lowers his head, I can't help fearing that he will. A hot mouth trails her way from my knee to my inner thigh, teeth grass skin. I hold back a sob, this was much to confusing, I was scared, this wasn't supposed to feel... good. But the pressure at my stomach don't go away, the way my hips move forward isn't lost to me. I didn't trust the way he took off my small clothes, eyes on mine, daring me to say something. What was he do-

_Oh!_ my hand shot to stop him, but something inside me made it tangle in his dark hair, pulling him closer. His tongue - was that his tongue? - covered me whole, and this time, I left out that chocked sob. Tears rolled down my face, this feeling, it was too much. Something moved in me, twisting my belly, this was _too much_.

He must have noticed my tears, he was still looking at me, he must have seen them. It didn't serve to calm me, I shook, my whole body was beyond my control. It was all answering to him, he pulled my strings at each lapping of his tongue. Why would he do this? Why would he cause me this much pain?

_If it's painful, why would your hand pull him closer at each breath he takes?_ I don't know!

A wave covered my eyes, I felt blind, blind by a strong white light. My fingers and toes curled, almost drawing blood in my palm, or pulling his hair out. But as it came, it went. The force that pressed me, slacked my body, it felt like going to sleep. And I would have believed myself asleep if not for the way his tongue still moved, drinking me in.

**Author's Note:**

> I can write all the porn that I want, you can't make me stop.


End file.
